nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuki Haruna Kyofu
Yuuki Haruna Kyofu is a Graduating Basic Level Student in Nightbloom Academy. She's the little sister of Shurui Aisu Kyofu and is the youngest in the Kyofu family. Personality Yuuki is known as an 'adorable' type, who can barely pass up a chance to be cute and try and get people to bend to her whim, making her slightly manipulative in a sense. She has a brother complex, which makes her super jealous of any and all women trying to court her brother and has her basically butt in to drag her brother off to go play with her. She enjoys her brother's ice cream, and often badgers him for some. Yuuki, however, can be nice and takes time out of her day to assist teachers in their endeavours. If it's a woman, however, she'll make sure to do it extra slow so they have no time to be around her brother. As an academy student, Yuuki does her best in school and tries to make friends. Unfortunately, her apathy for everyone around her sans her brother has her brushing off everyone as they're not as good as her brother and constantly comparing everyone, even the headmistress, to him. But not to their faces, of course. Oh no, Yuuki knows if this reaches Shu, she's definitely in for it. But she can't help but attempt to sabotage any woman that crosses his path. Background Born within the Izozte homeland, with her brother away at Nightbloom City, Yuuki did grow up not knowing him for the first few years of her life, up until she actually went to Nightbloom City herself and enrolled in Nightbloom Academy. This was when she first met her big brother, and started to nearly follow him around like a little lost puppy. Before this, however, Yuuki had felt really alone and her elder sister didn't really do much to appease that. She'd heard stories of Shu from her mother, but really didn't believe them up until she met Shu himself. Shu was perfect in her eyes, the best big brother that anyone could ever have. He told her at one point that if she didn't keep her grades up, they couldn't play and, seeing as Yuuki wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, she started to try to do her best to keep her grades up as her time with Shu depended on it. It was how she excelled in classes and made it to the graduating class already. She just wants to spend more time with her brother, away from those evil sirens trying to take him from her. She's really bad about it, never knowing when enough is enough. After all, she's only a kid... at the moment, anyway. Trivia * Yuuki ends up buying too many clothes for her own good. * She is a pescatarian due to not liking meat but eating fish. * She gets overly jealous of the women around her brother, so it ends up snowing around them. * Yuuki might be the cause of the few cases of frostbite in the academy. Category:Characters Category:Izozte Category:Female Category:Headphone Ene Category:Academy Students